Acerola
|corecolor= |bordercolor= |name=Acerola |jname=アセロラ |tmname=Acerola |slogan=no |image=Sun Moon Acerola.png |size=200px |caption=Artwork from Sun and Moon |gender=Female |age=no |years=11-19 |colors=yes |eyes=Grey |hair=Purple |hometown=Tapu Village |region=Alola |trainer=yes |trainerclass=Trial Captain |game=no |generation= |games= , |leader=no |specialist=yes |type=Ghost-types |anime=yes |epnum=SM071 |epname=Researching a New Discovery! }} Acerola '(Japanese: 'アセロラ ''Acerola'') is a recurring character and Trial Captain in The Sun & Moon Series. She is also a temporary travelling companion of Lewis. History Acerola first appeared in Researching a New Discovery!, where she told the group the story of Solgaleo and Lunala in Malie Library. She reappeared in Brave Heart - Spooky Trial!, where she gave Lewis his Thrifty Megamart trial. Acerola watched over Lewis' battle with the Totem Mimikyu and awarded him the Ghostium Z for his victory. She then decided to guide the group to Nanu and joined them. In Curse of the Z-Crystal!, Acerola battled Lewis and his Dartrix in order to help them master Never-Ending Nightmare. When the Ghostium Z possessed Dartrix, Acerola and Froslass helped to bring it back under control. She then battled Lewis again, but this time Lewis and Dartrix were able to overcome the Ghostium Z's influence and perform Never-Ending Nightmare, knocking out Froslass. She, along with the rest of the group, bore witness to a Cosmog's birth in Secret of the Lake! Acerola was shown to be in complete awe at the event, as it confirmed all of the legends her father had told her. In A Team Skull Takeover!, Acerola and the group arrived at the police station outside Po Town and met up with Nanu, the kahuna of Ula'ula Island. Acerola, along with Lewis, Ailey and Mars, later participated in a raid on Po Town, after Team Skull had stolen Nebby. The three became overwhelmed by the sheer number of Team Skull grunts, until Nanu arrived to help them out. Acerola continued battling the Team Skull grunts in the following episode, while Lewis confronted Guzma. Acerola was the referee in the Grand Trial battle between Lewis and Nanu in Night Out with Nanu! ''She was disappointed to see Lewis lose the battle. After the battle, Acerola left the group and returned to the Thrifty Megamart. Acerola was mentioned in ''Old Faces, New Trial!, where she was the only Trial Captain not to be present for Mina's trial. Mina mentioned that she was too busy to attend. Acerola returned in The Habitation Confrontation!, where she and the rest of the group helped protect the habitat of a group of Dewpider and Araquanid. After the lead Araquanid became injured, they took it to the Aether House to heal. As the group exited the building, they were confronted by a huge horde of Team Skull grunts, led by Plumeria. In the following episode, Acerola assisted Lewis, Mars and Ailey in battling the Team Skull grunts. Despite their best efforts, Lillie and Nebby were kidnapped and transported to the Aether Foundation. After Lewis and Gladion pursued them, Acerola remained on Ula'ula Island with Mars and Ailey to prevent Team Skull from escaping. She made brief appearances in Trouble in Paradise! ''and ''The Cracking Dimensions!, where she began researching what the Aether Foundation would need with Nebby. She was reunited with Lewis and Lillie in the following episode, where she informed them that Solgaleo and Lunala had the power to open Ultra Wormholes, sparking their quest to receive their help to rescue Lusamine from Necrozma. Acerola travelled to the Ruins of Abundance with Mars, Ailey and Gladion in order to ask for Tapu Bulu's assistance in Altar Ascension! She later participated in the battle against the Ultra Beasts that had been granted access to the region by Necrozma. She briefly appeared in The Calm After the Storm!, watching the battle between Lewis and Gladion. She also appeared in a flashback in To Be a Kahuna! Acerola returned once more in Leagues Above the Rest!, where Kukui was revealed to have asked her to participate in the inaugural Alola Pokémon League. She made it all the way to the semi-finals, where she battled against Lewis in A Never-Ending Nightmare!. Despite making use of Froslass' extremely powerful Never-Ending Nightmare, Acerola ended up being defeated by Lewis. She continued to make appearances during the remainder of the League, watching the remaining battles. Pokémon On hand